


Love me if you can

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: DeepL Translation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Anime ep05, Translation from Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: "You didn't use this here all the time you were with him, did you?" Adam said.A Langa/Adam shot after a 'S'.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Love me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> Listen it: Love Me If You Can ( Author: 梅とら/初音ミク)
> 
> My thoughts on Langa/Adam and Reki/Langa  
> No idea what I have written, just put all of them in one fic.

Langa was abducted by Adam so many times.

In fact, it was just a corner of the S track where few people pay attention, the usual "Danger! Do not approach" wooden sign was taken down and the chain-linked wire fence was opened, behind which was a narrow path. Adam estimated the distance of the entrance and accelerated the turn as he approached, luring Langa to follow him.

When the surrounding illumination gradually thinned and dimmed, and the branches sticking out on either side became low and dense, Langa realized that he had once again chased that rainbow-colored illusion down the wrong path.

"It's about time you learned a lesson." If it had been Reki would have said so, and Reki's voice had even sounded in his ears.

Reki always watched him, worrying when he couldn't see Langa on the live screen; and he relied on Reki's supportive gaze, unable to grow without it like a plant lacking light. The two boys form a small closed loop system.

It was time to go back and be lectured again. Langa thought with chagrin, while slowing down the speed of the skateboard. But the leading Adam didn’t allow him to do so, he played a small pirouette turn, slid to Langa and tug his hand forward.

Speaking of which, the other guy seems to be dressed a little strange tonight ......

Langa suddenly looked at his opponent from top to bottom, only to discover that Adam came in a wedding dress. The pure white wedding dress was reflected in the mottled shadow of the tree, which was strange indescribable. The mask he often wears had also been replaced with a matching silver and white, Adam was like a demon bride from hell now.

In the many fights with him, Langa learned that he should not hide, but should be determined to welcome it. So Langa was pulled deeper into the forest instead ......

Adam stopped in front of a small wooden house, and Langa also got off the skateboard. Adam climbed the steps and fumbled with the switch on the outside wall, and with a "pop" the lights in the whole house came on. The cabin was not like the common Canadian hunter's house that was only used for a while during the hunting season, but was regularly cleaned and maintained, the floor and fence were spotless.

"Eve, we've also gotten to know each other so well, it's time to move on to the next phase."

What is he talking about, it's clearly just a skateboarding competition on S.

"Eve, I want to bond with you today." Adam pulled Langa's hand and planted a deep kiss on the back of his hand.

Langa quickly drew back his hand and turned around to leave, "I refuse, I already have Reki."

"Snow, don't be so heartless, let me teach you what that little brat doesn't know." The man clamped Langa's waist from behind, no matter how Langa struggled, he was as immovable as a brick wall.

Langa subconsciously shielded his buttocks when his pants were removed. Ainosuke's palm stroked down his thighs to his hip and playfully touched Langa's fingers, feeling his opponent tense up to guard against him. Ainosuke laughed and slid his hand to the front to grip Langa's penis, "You didn't use this here all the time you were with him, did you? It's pathetic, Snow, he has no idea what you're really worth."

With that, Ainosuke lowered his head and took his cock, gulping it while tending to the sacs on either side with his hands. Although Langa had no sexual desire for him at all, the other man's skill was, after all, completely incomparable to Reki's youthful blowjobs, and the difference in experience was too great. Little Langa was still licked and stood up trembling.

Seeing this, Ainosuke lifted the hem of his wedding dress and removed his own underwear. His asshole was prepared before he came. He took out the lube he had stored in the cabin beforehand, poured it on his palm, then pulled Langa's fingers and fiddled with them like he was coating a cookie with powdered sugar until they were soaked with liquid.

He caught Langa's hand and pulled it toward his posterior, "You expand it for me."

The pink polyps opened meekly, wriggling like living things wherever his fingers touched. So this was what it felt like to be inside a human, did it feel the same way when Reki was inside him? He acquiesced because Reki wanted to enter him, and had remained in a fixed up-and-down position ever since. Reki would be as happy as a puppy when he got what he wanted, and the sun shone on him when he was beside Reki. Langa used to think that this was enough ......

Ainosuke tugged Langa's hand in circles inside himself, brushed against a sensitive spot, and his body above Langa shuddered, "Eve, remember this is where I like."

There won't be a second time. Langa was just about to say that when Ainosuke gagged him with a kiss. His kiss was passionate and furious, sweeping all over his mouth like a giant anaconda. In the middle of the kiss, Ainosuke sat down holding Langa's cock, and Langa was taken inside the warmth, and his male instincts made him want to plunder and destroy instantly.

The demon bride lowered her head and murmured in his ear, "Yes you can."

The words flipped his switch and ignited the fire in his heart. With a jerk, Langa pushed the mounted Ainosuke down to the ground and pounded away as if venting.

Ainosuke moaned while stroking his head, "Snow, you really are the same person as me. Come on, let out all your desires that you can't expose to the sun. I will accept it well. Eve, your darkness under that white snow is also so beautiful."

What Ainosuke opened to himself was definitely not the door of heaven, but rather the evil spirit of hell calling. One more step forward and the daily routine with Reki would shatter and gone.

But he also wanted to know more about the skateboard, about Adam, about the world.

Langa entered the other's depth, and Adam laughed smittenly beneath him, "Eve went back into Adam and turned back into his ribcage."

"There's no such thing as Eden, and I'm no Eve." Langa said with a frown.

"What are you talking about," Adam smiled innocently, "this place is heaven to me indeed."

Langa ejaculated into him, and Adam climaxed spasmodically at the same time.

End


End file.
